


What You Will

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 秘密。迪克試圖去保護它。





	What You Will

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝修羅，在我慌得不知道肉文該怎麼寫時，修羅給了我很多科普跟建議，十分謝謝他，沒他這篇大概會很尷尬  
> 謝謝beta小天使Ariespeach

_“Love it more difficult to hide than the felony murder; love the sun at noon and night there._ _”─Shakespeare_

_“愛比殺人重罪更難隱藏；愛情的黑夜有中午的陽光。”—莎士比亞。_

   

 

 

    

    秘密。

    他們的舌尖纏繞在一起，像是他們是彼此唯一的氧氣，那樣投入，深沉地浸在如同窒息般的氣息，品嚐著，吸允著，依賴著。

    秘密。迪克知道擁有秘密的感覺。在他小的時候，秘密代表的是偷偷扔掉蔬菜，偷跑進帳棚裡餵食獅子，等他年齡再增長時，秘密代表的是穿著羅賓服在整個城市遊蕩，製造新的身分。

    沃利發出呻吟，吐出的熱氣呼在迪克的臉龐上，迪克暫停了那個吻，讓彼此緩和，他喘著氣，沃利很快地又吻上，更加探入。

    狹小的空間滲透了寂靜，使得一點磨擦聲都變得異常清楚—親吻聲、喘息聲幾乎壅塞了每個角落。迪克的手摸上沃利的臀部，滑入內側，對方的手正忙著在迪克的腰間游移。

    秘密，是你小心翼翼地呵護著某個你在意的，放在盒子裡，然後戰戰兢兢地拿著它，宛如那是生命般的重量，然後將它藏到無人知道的地方。你不會只把它放在那裡，讓它沉澱在回憶裡，積滿灰塵，你會窺視它，在你以為你是安全的時候，偷窺它，檢查它是不是還在原地，又或者，你只是想要看看它，因為你是如此珍惜它，像個孩子將閃耀的彈珠視為寶物般—因為它是如此神秘、珍貴，而你沾沾自喜。

    他感到沃利因為他的手而顫了一下，但沃利做出的回應是將手往上滑，意圖想要拉開夜翼裝的拉鍊，他能感覺到沃利的手在他背上的觸感，感受到對方的急躁—沃利總是那樣急躁。

    迪克知道擁有秘密是什麼滋味，那不再是充滿喜悅、神秘、單純，多了苦澀、衡量、複雜。

    在幾次嘗試失敗後，沃利終於放棄要脫下他的衣服，轉而將手放在迪克的後腦勺，退離了吻，用舌頭輕輕捎上迪克的脖子，在經過喉結時，緩慢而有力地舔過那突起的喉結。

    迪克的手仍然駐留在沃利臀部內側，在距離胯下的位置還有一點，他微微向上滑動—輕撫，但始終沒有越過界。沃利因為迪克的撫摸身體細微地顫抖，迪克有時候好奇那是身體反應，抑或者是他的超能力。

    他們都明白對方的敏感帶，過於了解對方的身體，知道該如何激起對方的性慾，想要讓對方早自己一步起反應，彷彿那樣就能拿到主導權。

    沃利震動他的指間，刻意在迪克脖子的後背搓揉，他感覺到些微的酥麻，沃利的手貼在他的皮膚上，像是他們之間產生了某種異常的共鳴。

    迪克的手向上移動，滑進了沃利的上衣。

    他想要—

    **_不。_** 迪克腦中一個聲音說。 ** _你瘋了嗎？隨時都有人會進來，猜猜看怎麼著？他們會看見你們，親吻、纏在一起，彼此尷尬到不行。這就是你想要的？_**

    他的手停了下來。

    那個聲音怒而宏亮，聽起來不像是二十歲的他的聲音，更像是十三歲時的他，年輕，浮躁—他在很久以前就不再用那種口吻說話了。

    「迪克。」沃利用氣音說，他呼出來的氣覆上迪克的唇，像是一個輕巧的吻，一個邀請。

    **_沒人會來。_** 迪克想。 ** _今天沒有任務—還沒有。梅根他們要等到傍晚才會回來—如果沒有意外的話。_**

    他親吻沃利，一手覆蓋上沃利的牛仔褲，對方的手不安分地再次嘗試脫掉夜翼服。

    在這時候，他手臂上微型電腦傳來細小的嗶嗶聲，向他警告有人透過澤塔隧道進入正義山。

    他趕緊離開沃利—不是推開，他不想讓沃利覺得那是拒絕，即便這麼多年了，他還是會注意那些微小的瑣事，去避免不必要的誤會—他甚至不知道為什麼他會覺得他該這麼做。

    沃利的眼底閃過不滿，更多的是情慾，他的嘴唇因為親吻而紅腫，臉頰也因為燥熱而紅潤，他傾上前，想要繼續。

    「有人。」迪克解釋，試圖嚥下凌亂的氣。

    沃利反應過來，舔了舔嘴唇，臉上出現意味深長的表情，嘆了口氣，開始整理自己的頭髮以及衣服，他的上衣亂七八糟，滿是褶皺。

    在沃利還在處理他翹起來的頭髮時，迪克已經整頓好自己，也冷靜下來了。他看著沃利，把地上的大衣拿給他，順手幫對方把他搞不定的髮尾壓平。

    等到確認他們兩個看起來像平常一樣後，迪克伸出手打算打開門。

    「等等…」沃利出聲。

    沃利快速地在輕啄迪克的嘴唇，然後才退開，臉上滿是得意、開心的微笑。

    「你是那種會在考試時間到了，不顧監考官說“放下筆”，還偷偷多寫一個字的人。」迪克輕笑，將門打開。

    「不，我會寫三個字，如果我想，我能多寫一段。」沃利咧嘴而笑。

    他們走出衣櫥，燈光立刻照進他們的眼簾，刺得沃利眨了好幾次眼，迪克則是多虧了面具而擋住耀眼的光線。

    「我們真的不該在衣櫥裡搞親熱。」沃利說，用手遮住燈光「不，我改一下說法—我們真的不該在正義山親熱，每次都會有人打斷我們。一群殺風景的傢伙。」

    「他們是無辜的。」迪克平靜地說，不如沃利憤慨「而且，如果我記憶沒出錯的話，你是那個把我拉進衣櫥的人？」

    「因為我不想等了。」沃利暫停，那種意味深長的表情又出現在他的臉上，最終嘆氣「迪克，這裡是我們在好久—經歷了眾多個世界級等級優先任務—之後第一個碰面的地方，離我們上次見面還是一個月前的事。」

    「我知道。」

    「我還沒說完。就算我們沒有世界需要我們拯救，這個地方也是我們見面最不會讓人起疑的地方。我們不能太常私底下見面，不能在別人面前—別說接吻，連牽個手都不行，不能住在一起，不能隨時想見面就見面。為了拯救世界碰不上面是不可避免的，我能接受，但那些？」

    迪克什麼也沒說，向前走了幾步，可沃利像是逮到機會般擋在他前面，不打算這麼放過他，他的眼神透露出他的頑固。

    「說真的，迪克，我們什麼時候才要討論這個？」沃利的口氣變得嚴肅，不是生氣，只有真誠。

    **_永遠不。_** 迪克想，但他不會傻到說出口。

    「我們應該出去了。」迪克說，直視著沃利的眼睛「在一個房間獨處這麼久，他們會感到奇怪的。」

    「你知道你有點矯枉過正了嗎？」沃利搖頭「即便我們不是情人，我們也是最好的朋友，沒人會只因為好兄弟待在同一個房間而揣測他們的關係。」

    **_不。因為那不是矯枉過正。_** 迪克知道輕忽的下場，早在他還穿著羅賓服時就知道大意的代價了。

    迪克依舊保持沉默，他不想跟沃利起衝突。

    「你正在閃避我的問題。」沃利提醒他「什麼時候我們才能向其他人坦承？我不是說要昭告公眾媒體，我說的是我們的隊友。」

    「卡爾德他們知道。」

    整個小隊之中，知道他跟沃利是情侶關係的，就只有梅根、卡爾德、康納、阿提米斯、羅伊、札塔娜。

    「你知道我的意思。」沃利說。

    迪克看見沃利將重心往後，說明他開始焦躁。

    「我們不能用理查‧格雷森與沃利‧韋斯特的名字在一起，因為你說那群像鯊魚的媒體會窮追不捨；我們也不能用夜翼與閃電小子的身分在一起，因為你說夜翼跟閃電小子的敵人會利用我們的關係。」

    「你當初也同意。」迪克提醒他。

    「對，我同意。那我們的隊友—」

    「越多人知道，就越有可能洩漏出去。」

    「你是認真的？」沃利不可置信地說。

    迪克將沃利推開，打開門走出房間，不願再回答沃利的問題。

 

 

 

 

 

     他們只是靜靜地坐在沙發上，保持一點距離，近得讓沃利只要伸手就能環住迪克，而遠得不會引起人懷疑他們過於親密。整個房間裡只有他跟迪克，還有電視聲陪伴他們，剛才到來的野獸小子在打斷他們愉快的交流後—是的，他感到相當的怨念—就一溜煙地不知道跑去哪裡。

     電視上正播導著超人解救了一個失控的飛機，紅色的披風在風中搖擺，超人胸前巨大的“S”依舊閃耀，就像他們小時候看見時一樣，那有時候會給沃利一種他仍然是那個懵懵懂懂，還無法善用自己能力的小小英雄的錯覺。

    這總會讓他意識到他已經長大了，他、迪克都變了，他依舊穿著閃電小子的衣服，只是他不再只會跟在閃電俠後面，而是能夠與其並肩作戰，偶爾他會在沒告知閃電俠的情況下，獨自前往現場，閃電俠也逐漸信任他的判斷，以前中心成是一個閃電俠的城市，現在，是兩個神速者的城市了。

    而迪克…

    沃利悄悄地瞥向迪克，只見對方悠然地閱讀手中一本書—小說，應該吧，那聽起來，看起來也像是小說—迪克已經讀那本書有一陣子了，他好奇那本書有多大的魅力讓迪克堅持要讀完它，要知道他們生活中有太多可以阻擾它們去讀完一本書。

    他的手離迪克放在沙發上的手只有短短一掌心的距離。沃利注意到。 ** _我可以握住迪克的手，我只需要…伸長手就行了。_**

    他想這麼做。

    這是極少數迪克願意離開他的工作，跟他一起相處的時刻，當然這樣的說法並不是說迪克熱愛工作甚過他—應該吧—只是考量到他們的工作性質，以及他們的關係是個秘密所衍生出的限制，沃利理所當然希望當他們有機會獨處時，他們能多做些什麼，一些不同於平常的事，一些更特別的事。

    他不想抱怨，他很喜歡他們兩個什麼也不做，就這樣安靜地待在一起，但前提是他能夠偶爾握個手，偷一個吻，肩靠著肩，而不是他們隨時隨地都需要警惕周遭。

    他會希望跟迪克談談並非毫無理由，沃利本來就不是喜歡秘密的人，他很少向他人隱藏事情，在他的秘密清單之中，還有一半是為了迪克而保守，但現在這無關沃利的喜好，事實上，向隊友坦承這個想法最近在他腦海裡揮之不去，只是迪克不斷閃躲問題，到最後常常沒有下文。

    最初，他跟迪克好不容易在一起後，他們兩個對於要不要公開戀情爭執不休，迪克自然就是那些事關保護、必要性等等議題當作反對理由，沃利則是認為那些擔憂過於愚蠢，也過於謹慎，到了偏執的地步，畢竟他們是超級英雄，能有什麼問題？

    直到在對付一個神經病殺人犯的那次，那個變態提到了羅賓，在那一瞬間他感到從內心深處的冷顫刻入了脊椎，抓緊了每一個神經。他從沒那麼恐懼過，即便他知道那個變態僅僅是為了激怒他而故意暗示他跟羅賓有一段不純正的關係，但一想到那個殺人犯底下的被害人開腸剖腹的照片，腦中羅賓流血躺在地上的畫面取代了那些照片，他發自內心地感到恐懼。

    要是那些變態真的知道那段關係，那會怎麼樣？他並不害怕哥譚的瘋子來找他麻煩，可是反過來呢？閃電小子在罪犯之中從來就不是可親的敵人，他明白罪犯能夠為了目的而不擇手段。

    那次之後，他不得不認同迪克對於秘密的看法，甚至相信他那套之所以不告訴所有隊友，是因為秘密一旦多人分享後，洩漏出去的風險就越多，這一切都是為了保護他們兩個的說法。

    那時的他真的覺得這些秘密是有必要存在的，但隨著時間推移，這個想法開始動搖。

    他端詳迪克的臉，面具遮住他的眼睛，除了少數人之外，沒人知道那面具底下的身分。他知道秘密對迪克很重要，所以他容許很多事，理解很多不合常理的事，但這不只攸關於迪克，這也攸關於他—他們兩個。

    沃利感覺到他的掌心傳來溫度，意識到那是來自於迪克的手，他低頭看向他們兩個牽在一起的手。迪克的力道很輕，比起渴望，更像是安撫。

    他抬起頭，看見迪克嘴角勾勒出一個很淺的微笑。

    —該死的，他真的想親吻那個笑容。

    **_只要一秒—兩秒。_** 沃利想，身體微微向前傾，無視迪克給他的警告眼神。不是只有迪克能過界的，對吧？

    「嘿，快來看看我的戰利品！」野獸小子的聲音竄進客廳之中。

    一聽到野獸小子的到來，夜翼立刻鬆開他們兩人的手，冷靜地收回他的手，並刻意緩慢地轉過頭，就好像剛才什麼事也沒發生。

    **_啊—我恨這世界！_** 沃利挫敗地躺回沙發，知道此時他的表情肯定是充滿怨念，所以他將臉埋進手掌裡。

    「看啊，沃利，迪—我是說夜翼。」他聽見野獸小子的聲音靠近了他們「你們絕對不會相信我剛才做了什麼，我獨自一人撂倒了一群歹徒！而且還是一群拿著槍掃射的壞人！」

    「你聯絡警方了？」夜翼問。

    「聯絡了！」野獸小子的聲音依然高昂。

    「做得好。」夜翼不吝嗇地給予鼓勵。不公平，他之前還撂倒更有威脅性的無賴幫，迪克就只是敷衍他幾句而已。

    野獸小子嘿嘿笑著，然後走近他們，稀稀疏疏地發出聲響。

    「還有，看，這是我的戰利品！」野獸小子喊道「沃利，沃利，快看！」

    沃利只好將頭轉過去，迎上野獸小子燦爛無比的笑容，以及手中一把很長的火箭筒。

    「火箭筒？」

    「沒錯！其中一個歹徒手上的—怎麼樣？你絕對沒有搜刮過這麼帥的戰利品！」野獸小子興奮地喊道。

    「喔喔，別太著急，小子，一個火箭筒算什麼？早在你還沒當上英雄前，我就有一個了，我蒐集過的火箭筒都夠去組一支軍隊了。」沃利反駁他。

    「真的？噢—我又輸了。」野獸小子失望地說「好吧，我總會拿到比你那堆更酷的戰利品。」

    「不可能，夥計，我的戰利品無人能及！你永遠也贏不了我—沒人可以贏過我！」

    「你們兩個該停止囤積紀念品在正義山了，現在有蒐集癖習慣的人又多了巴特，總有一天我們會因為沒有空間而不得不撤離正義山。」夜翼無奈地搖頭，轉而對沃利說「而你，閃電“老人”，你該停止挑釁別人，你已經過了那個年紀了。」

    「嘿，我又不是唯一一個嗆人的，而且明明是他先開始的！」沃利抗議。

    「他不是那個先掀起你們戰利品競爭的人。」夜翼指出「說真的，你什麼時候才會成熟點？」

    **_你就愛我那點。_** 沃利對著迪克想，不能說出口太可惜了。

    迪克瞇起眼睛。好吧，隨便啦。

    「你們還要看新聞嗎？」野獸小子鑽進電視前，拿起櫃子裡的光碟片，期待地看著他們兩個。

    「不。你要看的話就給你吧。」沃利說。

    野獸小子歡呼，將光碟片放進機器裡。

    看起來那孩子會在這裡待一會，那接下來……沃利想要給迪克一個暗示，但也知道迪克大概不會同意。

    “在一個房間獨處這麼—”啊，算了，他不想講，掃興。

    夜翼坐回椅子上，繼續專研他的書，沃利嘆了口氣，無趣地看向電視。

    好吧，《玩命關頭》，那是個好電影，沃利能接受。野獸小子坐到了另一邊的單人座。

    差不多到了電影的一半，梅根跟康納回來了，並且帶著一些食物—噢，沃利絕對能接受這個—然後跟著他們一起看電影。再不久，阿提米斯、拉奎爾、卡爾德、札塔娜、蝙蝠女、羅賓等人陸陸續續來到正義山，原本安寧的正義山熱鬧了許多，這也意味著他跟迪克今天別想有時間親熱了。

    夜翼在他們進行第二部電影時離座，而客廳內除了夜翼與卡爾德外，幾乎所有的隊員都在這裡。第二部是歡樂愛情片，是梅根選的，雖然這麼說很對不起梅根，但那真的很無聊，沃利一直忍不住跟一旁的阿提米斯吐槽劇情，遭來不少對方的白眼，最終受不了他的碎碎念叫他閉上嘴。

    起碼巴特看起來滿贊同他的，那孩子正在對身旁的藍甲蟲竊竊私語，他非常確定看見藍甲蟲翻了白眼。好孩子。

    就像是一道曙光般，在沃利快被憋死時，夜翼的聲音從洞內的廣播器傳來，命令他們到大廳集合。

    **_來得正好，迪克，愛死你。_** 沃利鬆了口氣，首當其衝—好吧，巴特不算—奔到大廳。大廳裡卡爾德跟夜翼已經站在那等待他們，背後是幾個投影螢幕，上頭是一個看起來像是外星人母艦飛行器接近地球的畫面，還有一些零零總總的圖片、文字。

    外星人入侵地球。為什麼他快要覺得這是日常事件了？

    在所有人到齊後，夜翼跟卡爾德開始解說這次的事件。起因不外乎就是一群神經病外星人，覺得地球很棒第一個想的不是友好觀光，而是統治它，然後發了瘋跑過來攻打它—當然用了“只是想和平的交流”這類很爛的理由。見鬼，都帶一堆載滿砲火的船艦來了誰信啊？

    「綠燈俠們現在在前線跟他們交涉，正義聯盟有一半的人也在那，另一半的人手在預備開打的準備。」卡爾德說。畫面上幾名綠燈俠與船艦對峙的畫面「而我們的目標是—滲透母艦，毀了他們。」

    「我們需要移開他們的注意力，好成功滲透，從內部重創他們。」夜翼說「你們將會被分成三組，脈衝、藍甲蟲、野獸小子、羅賓你們是貝塔小隊，負責切斷他們的通訊；黃蜂女、神奇女孩、超級小子、火星少女你們是阿爾法小隊，你們將跟我一起行動，負責摧毀母艦；守衛、蝙蝠女、閃電小子、軍火庫你們是珈瑪小隊，跟水少俠留守地球，負責監控情況，隨時匯報，確保跟正義聯盟保持聯絡。」

    **_棒透了，我跟迪克又不是同一組。_** 沃利想，幾乎想要諷刺的吹口哨，但也知道那太幼稚。他自己也思考過戰略，他跟超級小子對調位置，也不會影響戰略，而且他跟迪克有更好的默契。

    「準備好你們的裝備，三分鐘集合，並且出發。」夜翼說。

    所有人接受到命令，立刻散開。沃利僅僅花了一分鐘就換裝完畢，回到大廳，只見夜翼一人面對投影螢幕沉思。

    閃電小子走近他。

    「所以…」他開口「你明明是三個小隊中的指揮官，結果卻不能分配我們在同一小組？」

    「第一，我不是指揮官，現在的隊長是卡爾德了。」夜翼回過身，沃利“啊”了一聲「第二，就算我是隊長，這個任務上我也不會讓我們在同一組，阿爾法小隊需要一個駭客入侵母艦，羅賓跟蝙蝠女有別的任務，我是唯一一個能夠去母艦的人。」

    「我不是說你，我是說我，我可以跟你一起前往母艦，比起力量，你們會更需要我的速度。」

    「你在地面上能幫助更多人。」夜翼搖頭「如果我們失敗了…」

    沃利沉默，過了幾秒才又問。

    「告訴我事實，你的考量真的只有這個，而不是因為那件事？」

    這次換夜翼沉默了，他的眼睛看著沃利背後。沃利聽見有一兩個人走進大廳的腳步聲。

    「讓我跟康納換位置。」沃利壓低聲音。

    「我不能因為私心而隨意更改位置。」

    「錯了。你已經因為私心而刻意降低我們兩個在同一組的次數，這只是另一種私心。」

    夜翼嘆息。

    「沃利。」他說。

    閃電小子凝視著他，彷彿能看見那面具背後的藍色眼眸直視著他，他咬著下唇。他討厭迪克那個口氣，因為他不得不妥協。

    然而，沃利真的很不想妥協。他不傻，他知道為什麼前往母艦的會是夜翼，而不是蝙蝠女或羅賓，而他只是想要確保在危機發生時，還有機會能避免最壞的結果。

    那些話他不能讓迪克知道，如果迪克明白沃利的企圖，他一定會不高興，不管沃利不是因為不相信他的能力—他比誰都還要相信迪克，要是他是隊長，他肯定會選擇迪克。

    經過這麼多年，他還是沒辦法停下擔心，那一天感受的恐懼一直沒有真正的離去。當少年正義聯盟的隊伍越來越壯大，他們接觸到事件越來越危險，他終於意識到秘密不再能保護他們兩個了，他也再也做不到只是站在原地，等待危機發生。

    迪克或許能夠將那些強烈的情緒藏住，封在箱子裡，但沃利不能，每一次迪克受傷了，他無法壓抑住擔憂、憤怒的情緒，他也無法忍住想要見到對方的慾望，無法在許久未見後，還能沉著得只跟對方打聲招呼。

    為什麼？他們這麼盡心盡力守護秘密，就只是為了讓他們離得更遠嗎？如果秘密意味著他不能守護他愛的人，他寧可放棄。

    沃利垂下眼簾，他始終不可能贏得過迪克。

    「好吧，那我能親你嗎？」沃利悄悄地問「一個就好。」

    「蝙蝠女、羅賓、梅根、巴特在你的身後向我們打招呼。」夜翼偏著頭，微微指向沃利後方。

    「我知道，我是說我用我的速度吻？沒人會看見的。」

    「巴特看得見。」

    **_該死。_** 沃利咒罵，有的時候他覺得那孩子真棘手。現在他已經能接受那孩子了，他甚至考慮以後要讓那孩子傳承閃電小子，不過這是兩回事。

    **_這個世界恨我。_** 沃利慘澹地想。

    或許是覺得沃利的表情太悲慘，夜翼輕笑，將手放在沃利的肩膀上—這個沃利不接受，他真的覺得這樣就能打發他？

    「沃利。」夜翼輕聲呼喚。

    沃利不甘願地將頭抬起來，看著他。

    「小心點。」

    「你也是，迪克。」沃利耳語。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    大約在他剛穿上羅賓的那個時候，他問過蝙蝠俠一個問題：『為什麼你總是拒絕別人？』那是一個非常單純的問題，他只是困惑，不解蝙蝠俠為什麼保守著這麼多的祕密，而不願給予其他英雄信任。蝙蝠俠在短暫的沉默後，告訴他這是必要的。

    在他成為羅賓前，他從未考慮到他必須為這個身分付出多大的代價，秘密就是其中一個。他戴上了面具，用不同的身分，世上的人不會知道他的長相，不會知道他真正的名字，世人只會知道在蝙蝠俠身邊有一個喜歡歡笑的孩子，叫做羅賓。羅賓是屬於迪克‧格雷森的秘密，反之，迪克‧格雷森也是屬於羅賓的。

    他不總是能接受這樣的結果，他不喜歡秘密，那會阻斷了他跟朋友的連結，他感覺自己在面對他們時是個騙子。

    對那時候的他來說，秘密代表拒絕，他不想拒絕別人。

    『為什麼我們不能揭露我們的身分？』

    『為什麼不能讓戈登局長知道我們是誰？他不是站在我們這的嗎？』

    『為什麼我必須說謊？』

    『為什麼我不能告訴沃利我的身分？他是我最好的朋友，為什麼我不能告訴他？』

    『為什麼我們要有這麼多秘密？』

    蝙蝠俠不一定能給他滿意的答案，雖然他盡力給迪克答案了，但迪克不能完全信服，光是“為了保護我們”不能說服他，因為如果這個答案是對的，那只要對方也一起保守著秘密，不就行了嗎？為什麼布魯斯會肯定別人無法保護他們？於是迪克將問題同整起來，去歸納，去分析，最後發現那些問題都導向一個結論—秘密並非僅僅是為了他們而存在，也是為了其他人。

    之所以擁有秘密，是因為有重要的事物，這個世界有太多會傷害他們的威脅，為了保護他們，勢必要好好珍藏起來，不讓人看見。

    秘密是為了保護其他人而存在的。得出了結論，迪克開始看重秘密的份量，將他覺得重要的東西放進盒子裡—布魯斯、阿爾弗雷德、羅賓、沃利、隊伍—他一個一個放進去，將盒子鎖起來。那時他還天真地相信守衛住箱子就能讓盒子裡的東西永不被傷害。

    傑森死去的那陣子，迪克渾渾噩噩地活著，耳中彷彿能聽見那個死守著盒子的孩子茫然地問：『為什麼？』，卻沒人能回答他。在那之後，他終於意識到一個盒子遠遠不夠保護他們。這個世界有太多的危險，而他永遠不可能阻止他們踏到那個世界裡。

    他變得更加謹慎，但一切仍然照舊，他保護人，拯救世界，依然小心翼翼地捧著盒子，即便他知道藏在盒子裡也不能保護他愛的人，畢竟，他還能怎麼辦呢？

    一切照舊。

    每一年，會有新的英雄加入隊伍，過去的夥伴卻越來越少，有人離去，有人逝去，投影人像是他們唯一對那些英雄的悼念，世人會記得英雄的名號，只有他們會記得英雄的名字。

    偶爾，他會看著那些倒影，好奇著過了多久，會有多少他熟悉的面孔出現在那裡，而到那個時候，他是否會成為投影的其中一人。

    時間回到了外星人放下繭的那天，閃電小子在閃電俠和脈衝無法壓抑住繭時，豪不猶豫地前往繭，他奔跑，不斷向前奔跑，不畏電擊打在他的身上，疼痛在他體內燃燒，而迪克唯一做的，只能聽著巴里叫著小子，喊著慢下來，寄望沃利能夠撐下去。

    **_我也要失去了他。_** 迪克內心中一個聲音告訴他，腦中閃過十三歲的他捧著那個小小的盒子，悲傷地往盒子裡看去，對著他搖頭。

    但他沒有，沃利在那場風暴之中活下來了。

    之後，迪克隨同隊友來到現場，看見沃利跨坐在地上，身上的制服殘破不勘，對著他們露出笑容，在那一瞬間，他的身體彷彿是透明的，迪克幾乎以為那只是一個殘像。

    沃利接受身體檢查時，迪克只是靜靜地在一旁陪伴他，沃利一直試圖想要用笑話化解他的緊張，但那沒有用，於是沃利也安靜了，直到檢查結束。

    迪克看著沃利，眼睛直勾勾地探進沃利的眼底，對方的眼底也印記著迪克，一股無聲的交流在空氣中無聲地傳遞著，那不是理解—是明白，是接受，是包容。

    他清楚知道，沃利從不考慮後果，不管眼前的威脅是什麼，他都會做一樣的事，一句話也不說，然後第一個衝出去，任由那些閃電刺傷他，疼痛打擊他，也不會停止奔跑。遠離痛苦，僥倖活下不曾存在沃利腦海中，只要有機會能夠拯救人，他一定會去做—只是因為這個世界需要他，因為這麼做是正確的。

    迪克清楚知道，因為他會做一樣的事，而沃利也清楚。

    這就像是他們彼此不願戳破的真相般，或者說，需要。他們做出了選擇。

    他們都清楚著，兩人都是那種會拚上性命去拯救每一條生命的人，不論有多少傷口劃在他們皮膚上，不論有多少威脅抵在他們喉結上，不論他們最後付出了性命。他們同時也清楚著，彼此都阻止不了對方搶先擋在槍口面前，讓自己成為眾矢之的。

    或許，他們清楚著，總有一天，他們會真的為此付出代價。

    而他們永遠都清楚知道著，他們一輩子如此，不曾改變，也不會改變。

    那一個晚上，他們瘋狂做愛，彷彿世界末日的到來，兩人什麼也沒有說，沒有甜蜜的情話，沒有連綿的挑逗，只是激烈地親吻、啃咬，在對方的肌膚留下吻痕。殘留的氣音在空氣中迴盪，連成一片，兩人緊緊相擁彼此，放縱性欲。

    他們沉溺在彼此的體溫之中，直到體力耗盡。

 

   

 

 

 

    他們贏了。

    如果可以，迪克想要這麼說，但他在很久以前就不再把一項任務劃分贏與輸，因為再也沒有一個準確的詞能夠定義勝利與失敗。

    計畫並沒有完全照著劇本走，貝塔小組在切斷通訊時被偵測到了，激起了他們的防衛軍出動，幸好羅賓早就將該船艦的通訊干擾，才沒有引起其他船艦的注意，加上蓋、鷹男及時出現協助他們，拿下防衛軍。計畫執行得不完整，但最起碼以結果來說，他們在阻止母艦入侵地球的任務上是完成的，他們只傷了一些人，最嚴重的是藍甲蟲，肩膀骨折，除此之外，沒有失去任何人簡直是一個奇蹟—奇蹟，這是他最近很喜歡採用的詞，它有一定的準確性。

    他在抵達正義山之前就已經從匯報中得知各個小隊的傷況，對於沃利，他只是刻意用不經意口吻問起，就像是他會問起也只是因為例行報告。沃利不在受傷的名單之中，據他所知，留守在地球上的英雄都一樣。

    迪克只有傷到腿，在進入母艦跟防衛機器對打時，不小心被雷射劃到腳，造成他小腿處輕微灼傷。他該感謝有制服做防備，如果不是制服抵擋了大多的能量，他那隻腳肯定是要截肢的。

    這不是勝利，但卻是不錯的結果，迪克想不到比這個更好的結果了。

    迪克沒在正義山找到沃利，有人告訴他閃電小子離開了，迪克有些訝異沃利沒有等他，看來沃利也不是真的完全等不了。

    這次的任務不像之前需要花費兩個禮拜以上的時間，但卻也讓他疲憊不勘，他用僅剩的注意力吩咐小隊最後一道命令，並將完整的報告給了蝙蝠俠。待一切真正結束後，他才終於鬆下緊繃的神經。

    此時此刻，他只想看看沃利。他想念他，渴望身體的接觸。

他回到公寓，毫無意外地看見沃利站在他的門口前，臉上不帶一絲笑容。迪克連招呼都沒打，只是靜靜地拿出鑰匙開門，讓沃利進入他的公寓。

    「讓我看看你的腳。」一等到迪克關上門，沃利要求。

    「只是劃傷，處理過了。」

    「我知道，卡爾德告訴我了，我只是想親眼確認你的傷。」

    迪克點頭，坐上沙發，捲起他的褲子，好讓沃利能夠看清他的傷口。他沒有什麼好隱藏的。

    沃利蹲下來，輕柔地稍微抬起迪克的小腿，小心翼翼地解開他的繃帶，仔細而慎重地檢查小腿上的傷口。當他這麼做時，迪克感覺到他的傷口陣陣灼傷，但不是疼痛。

    他伸出手，掌心撫上沃利的太陽穴，很溫暖。 _沃利在這裡。_ 那個想法沒由來地讓他安心。

    他在沃利唇上輕輕留下一吻，讓他們的唇瓣之間只有彼此的氣息，交換一個又一個的吻。

    他感覺……完整。

    「不嚴重。」等到他們終於停下，沃利喘著氣說。

    迪克喘息著，僅僅點頭，用姿體語言告訴沃利不用擔心。沃利依依不捨地看著迪克，然後站起來，說了一句“在這等著”，幾秒鐘之後拿著醫藥箱回來，重新幫迪克包紮好傷口。

    「不覺得你包得太過了，嗯？」迪克看著傷口處那一大綑的繃帶。

    「不想你等會沖澡時沾到水。」沃利暗示地微笑，還刻意湊近迪克，皺了皺鼻子「不是我嫌棄你，夥計，你上一次洗澡什麼時候？」

    迪克輕笑。這技巧也太差，但迪克樂於配合。

    「從來沒有。」迪克保留他的微笑，站了起來「嘿，順帶問一下，是我的汗味太臭了，導致我也能聞到你身上的汗味，還是你也一樣臭？」

    「我猜我們都很臭吧。」沃利聳肩，他的手抓著迪克的衣角「當你在母艦跑來跑去時，我也在地球上東奔西跑的—為什麼所有人都把我當作快遞？」

    「大概是你第一次當快遞時太成功了。」迪克將手滑進了沃利的上衣，貼著沃利的背。

    「真高興你沒再穿著夜翼制服，那件衣服根本黏在你身上了，那是用什麼材質做的？你的皮嗎？」在沃利終於成功脫掉了迪克的上衣，他用一種勝利的口吻說。

    迪克很快就將沃利的上衣丟到了地上。

    「我倒是很願意挑戰你的閃電小子制服。」

    「拜託，我的好脫多了。再說，你之前的那套羅賓制服也沒那麼討厭。」

    「但那時的我還有“蝙蝠俠防護護體”—」那是沃利取的，迪克想起他那時嚇得堅決不肯在迪克未成年時出手—起碼不是在迪克還沒從中學畢業前「不是嗎？」

    迪克拽住沃利的褲子，扯下它。

    「事實上—」沃利的吻落在迪克的臉頰上，另一手在他的腰間「現在還是有，只是針對不同方面的。而且，別說得好像你那時就很聽話，你大概—嘗試了好幾次，試圖要襲擊我。」

    他們脫下的衣服、褲子、內褲散落在地板上，裸露出全身的肌肉，毫無遮掩，一切都如此自然，習以為常。迪克轉開蓮蓬頭，流出熱水，很快地，緩和的水蒸氣擁塞了整個浴室。

    水從蓮蓬頭灑下，打在他們身上，淋濕了他們，水流從臉龐滑下，連延到胸膛、小腹，最終低落到地上。沃利的臉頰因為熱氣而紅潤，迪克的手埋進了他濕漉漉的頭髮，深情地吻上對方，一次又一次，嘗到濕潤的水氣。

    沃利將手彎到他的後方，關上了蓮蓬頭，迪克將沐浴乳用手抹到沃利的胸膛上，雙手在胸上遊走，悠然地繞著圈。他感覺到沃利的手在他的背上，冰冷、滑膩的液體貼上他的皮膚，向下滑動到他的腰部。

    當迪克的手落在沃利的肩膀時，他停下來，用大拇指滑過鎖骨。在這個位置上曾有的傷口現在已經不復存在了，但迪克記得，那是發生在沃利十六歲時的事情，一把刀插入閃電小子的右肩，鮮血直流，臉色慘白，沃利幾乎昏厥過去。如果不是沃利的超能力，這裡本該有一個巨大的疤痕。

    他偶爾會想，沃利之所以如此魯莽，在遍體麟傷後還毫無畏懼疼痛，是不是因為沃利看不見那些傷痕，徹底地讓時間帶走痛苦，所以就當作不存在了。

    看不見不代表不存在，它只是被記憶去回憶，迪克不會忘記那一個畫面—大概一輩子也不會忘，總有人要記得。

    然而，迪克不會在每次沃利受傷時，都在他身邊，沃利也不會鉅細靡遺地向他坦白，只要沒有人告訴迪克，他將永遠無法得知，沃利就會繼續遺忘，以為自己堅不可催，那讓他害怕。

    而更令他恐懼的是，他永遠無法知道，在那些時候，死亡到底離沃利多近。

    「迪克？」沃利輕聲地詢問。

    迪克回過神，咬上沃利的鎖骨，沃利痛得大叫，他很快就鬆開，改用舌頭舔他帶來的咬痕，安撫沃利。

    他的腳沒入沃利的兩腳之中，撅起了臀部，摩蹭沃利大腿內側，沃利的身體顫了幾下，他知道這裡是沃利的敏感帶，於是他又蹭了幾下。

    浴室裡的霧氣已經散去不少，溫度也下降，寒冷攀上迪克的後背，只能感覺到沃利掌心的溫度。他向前傾，二頭肌抵在沃利結實的胸膛上，手觸碰沃利的陰莖。

    沃利發出歎息聲，氣息凝結在空氣之中。

    他用手指輕輕撫摸它，從左側邊一直滑到龜頭，再慢慢劃過另一邊，緩慢卻不曾中斷，他聽見沃利屏住呼吸的聲音，身體不自覺地顫抖。他沒有停下來，繼續挑逗，在根部的地方輕輕滑揉，但始終沒有加大力量與速度。

    沃利的下半身硬了。

    沃利身體起反應的速度很快，如同高潮時，或者射出時，只要迪克再更深入一點，就能讓沃利去了，但他總會多等。

    還不是時候。

    他將沃利的用雙手包裹起來，但只是握住它，用大拇指輕撓著，沃利顫抖得更厲害了。

    沃利低沉地呻吟，將手搭在迪克的後頸，另一手抓著他的肩膀。

    「操。」沃利咬著牙。

    「呼喚我的名字。」迪克要求。

    「迪克。」沃利張開嘴巴，喘著氣，充滿了懇求、渴望「迪克。」

    他喜歡沃利呼喚他的名字，那感覺像是某種力量，在他的血液中流動。他的耳邊宛若有某種隆隆作響的聲音。

    迪克鬆開一隻手，遮住了沃利的雙眼，輕柔地吻上沃利的顴骨，舔掉那裡的水珠。沃利反射地瑟縮了身子，卻仍然要求更多。

    「迪克。」沃利的聲音蓋過了那個隆隆作響的聲音，特別的清晰。

    握住沃利的手快速地上下抽動，沃利喊出聲音，身體反射性地弓起。迪克稍微慢下來，愛撫了另一面，然後再加快。沃利激烈地顫抖，呼吸凌亂，雙頰通紅，不知是汗液或者水珠的異體滑落了他的臉龐。

    很迷人。迪克在沃利身上看見了自己的欲望，想要碰觸他，進入他，擁有他。強烈的情感在那一霎那佔據了他的內心。

    **_還不是時候。_** 迪克想，叫自己耐心。

    像是按耐不住似的，沃利一手按住迪克的頭，用力地吻上他的嘴，溫熱的氣息湧上，沃利用舌尖舔了迪克的下唇，然後滑進他的口中，將他的舌包在沃利的舌內，上下翻轉，旋轉舌頭。

    **_老天。_** 迪克感覺全身燥熱，宛如一把火在胃部燃燒，並且擴散開來，血液衝上他的大腦。

    他意識到他的手停下來，他放開遮住沃利眼睛的手，改而用雙手握緊沃利整個，一邊大拇指輕輕轉動龜頭。

    沃利立刻達到高潮，氣息吐在迪克口中。

   

 

 

 

 

    他們的接吻聲逗留在空氣之中，短促，長吟，此起彼落。

    沃利撐起迪克的大腿，將他頂到櫃子上，他撫摸著迪克的腿。迪克的手扶在他的後腦勺，另一手在他的背上游移，用指尖輕拂。

    他們等待這一刻等得太久，渴望接觸，渴望親密，忍耐得太久。這是只屬於他們的時刻，他們能夠盡情地縱容情感，拋棄那些叨叨絮絮的理智，擁有的只有彼此。

    室內昏暗，殘存的光是窗外照射進來的徐徐月光，讓他們只能看得見彼此。他們的影子在地上纏繞，聚集，最終融合在一起。

    沃利親吻迪克的脖子，他感覺到迪克溫暖的氣吹在他的耳朵旁，像是調戲般。他伸長手，慌亂地想要摸索到潤滑劑，櫃子上的物品被他掃落在地上。

    「抽屜裡。」迪克低沉的嗓音從耳邊傳來，酥麻得讓他感到亢奮。

    他打開抽屜，嘴唇仍然在迪克的脖子點綴，注意讓吻痕留在靠近肩頰骨的位置。在一場性愛之中，這是他保留下的理智—習慣。他以前在耳下附近留下吻痕，被迪克慎重地警告了，往後只要沃利越過那條線，迪克都會在痕跡留下前制止他。

    迪克吸允沃利的脖子，吻痕很快就浮現在那上面。唯一一個讓迪克這麼做的原因，僅僅是因為他知道那些痕跡會在早晨徹底消失不見，就像是沃利鎖骨上的咬痕一樣。

    像是炫耀般，宣揚著沃利渴望卻得不到的，他能夠輕易獲得，沃利彷彿能看見他臉上得意的笑容，或者那也只是迪克挑逗的手法之一。

    滑溜的潤滑劑抹在他的手指上，另一隻乾淨的手放在迪克的膝蓋，迪克敞開他的雙腿，握住沃利的手腕，舔了一口他指尖上的潤滑劑。

    沃利湧起想要進入迪克的衝動，焦急地渴望迪克的身體，但他只是輕柔地親吻迪克。慢，他能夠為迪克慢下來。

    「碰我。」迪克說，聲音低沉而沉著，像無止盡的黑洞。

    沃利放入一根手指，慢慢地在邊緣處旋轉，按摩它，迪克發出呻吟聲。沃利親上迪克的脣，將呻吟聲收攏起來，只留給自己。

    他顫抖著自己的身體，與迪克交接的地方傳來酥麻感，還有那細不可言的碰撞、摩擦。迪克呻吟著，在沃利的口中發出嘆息聲，亦或者，是他們兩個的聲音混和了。

    他一邊用手指環繞著，按摩著，慢慢地伸進第二根手指，第三根…

    他將潤滑劑抹在他的陰莖，以及迪克口的邊緣處，持續地撫摸迪克，穿梭在他的身體。

    然後，他摸到了迪克疤痕。

    有那麼多的傷痕，佈滿迪克的全身—太多了，每一次他看見總是不寒而慄，同時驚奇著迪克是怎麼活下來的？他是怎麼在那些傷口底下活下來的？有一條又長又粗的疤痕在迪克的肚子邊，從胸膛劃到了肚臍—他是怎麼做到的？但，這就是迪克，違背自然的常理，頑固地存活下來。

    沃利撫摸那些傷痕，粗糙的觸感在他的指間擦過，他想要親吻每一條傷痕，帶走每一個疤痕，宛如這樣就能平息它們曾經帶來的痛苦。

    以前，沃利會一一細數迪克的傷痕，聽著迪克告訴它們的緣由—這是跟毒藤女對打時留下的；這是為蝙蝠俠擋子彈時留下的；這是以前在馬戲團玩耍時摔下地面造成的—他會試圖去記下每一道疤痕的故事，他甚至還為它們取名，好讓它們比較好記，迪克為此大大地笑了他一番，可他確信迪克很愛。

    之後，那些傷口變得簇繁不及，沃利再也無法輕描淡寫地去聽迪克講述那些故事，這不斷提醒著他不在迪克身邊的事實。

    「沃。」迪克說，像是誘惑，呼喚著他“來吧”，在黑暗迴盪、盤旋，讓人更深沉，沉浸在那黑暗之中。

    沃利進入迪克，在那一瞬間達到了激情，迪克的身體抽動了幾下，發出微弱而斷續的呻吟，沃利晃動他的身體，大口喘息。肌肉的碰撞，瘋狂的接吻，無法止息的喘息，沾黏的汗水，促而急逝的呼喚，而沃利所有能想到的只有迪克。

    迪克。

    他摸上迪克的疤痕。每一個都是迪克接近死亡的見證，每一個都是迪克活下來的證據。

    「你是奇蹟。」沃利喃喃說道，聲音小到他不知道迪克是否能聽見。

    **_一個無可救藥，令人難以置信，充滿驚奇的奇蹟。_** 他想。

     迪克抱住沃利，他將吻點啄在脖子上。

 

 

 

 

 

    「我要睡著了。」沃利迷迷糊糊地說。

    迪克的手指揉著沃利的耳背，緩慢地，輕柔地，指尖悄悄地拂上沃利的後頸溫柔地按摩。

    「睡吧。」迪克柔和地說。

    「但我想看你的臉。」沃利在瞇上眼睛後，又像是驚醒般睜開，他的眼底有著迪克的倒影。

    他的眼眸現在是墨綠色的，黯淡而無光，但迪克知道它們在陽光底下閃閃發亮的樣子，充滿著色彩、光芒、希望。

    「我沒計畫在早上出去工作，我相當確定你早上醒來時，還會在你旁邊看見我。」

    「已經認定我會比你早起了？」沃利露出一個很傻的微笑，磨磨蹭蹭地調整他的位置，將手跨過迪克，微微將迪克拉近。

    有那麼一分鐘，他們只是聽著彼此的呼吸聲，以及微弱的心跳聲。沃利一直沒移開視線，彷彿要望見迪克的靈魂。

    沃利笑了，迪克疑惑地看著他。

    「你知道…我幻想過—」沃利開口，眼底泛出柔光「我經常會這麼幻想，我們在一間教堂，身穿著西裝，也許是全白色的西裝，我喜歡白色—而你是那樣迷人、性感。在那場婚宴裡，有我們的朋友、我的父母、巴里叔叔跟艾瑞絲姑姑、布魯斯、阿爾弗雷德—所有我們關心的人都來了，然後我們在他們的見證之下交換戒指。教宗會說：『你們可以親吻對方了。』於是，我們深深一吻。」

    迪克的手不再揉著沃利的耳背。沃利的口吻就像是在訴說他們的未來，如同孩子時候，他大放厥詞地預訂了他們的婚約，可那在現在的迪克耳裡，像是夢想。

    或許他們可以登記結婚，不舉辦婚禮，然後祈禱媒體不會去查過去那個布魯斯‧韋恩領養的孩子結婚了，不會刊登在報紙上，已經知道他們身分的野獸小子不會看見報紙，亦不會不小心說出去。

    當沃利對著迪克問說“你覺得怎麼樣？”時，他幾乎想開玩笑地說“聽起來沒什麼希望的”，但那聽起來太像反諷。

    他不忍打擊沃利，所以他什麼也沒說，然而沃利像是激起興致了，催促迪克也講一個。

    「來嘛，迪克，幻想一下又不犯法。」沃利開心地說。

    他曾看著那些虛幻的投影。

    「難道你不曾幻想過幾年後的我們會是什麼樣嗎？」

    好奇著過了多久，他會在那看見多少熟悉的臉孔，他與沃利之中哪一個人會先成為其中一員。

    「我…」迪克艱澀地嚥下口水，感覺有什麼梗在他的喉間「有一天我們老了—」

    「不錯的開頭。」

    「我們老了，滿是白髮，你會抱怨著你又有一根新的白髮長出來，我會嘲笑你，揉亂你的一頭已經褪去暗紅色的淺白髮。等到那個時候，我們已經找到了一份可以讓我們兼顧義警與生活的工作，或者我們自己開了一間只在白天才開的酒店，賺了點錢，靠自己買了一間房子，不大也不小。我們依舊會吵一些很愚蠢的架，然後用很愚蠢的方法和好。我們會在節日的時候，去一些我們沒去過的地方，去看那些我們不曾見過的景象，或許會順便解決當地的案件。在我們老到走不動時，我們一同坐在沙發上，一整天什麼也不做，看著我們喜歡的電影，在沙發上睡著了，等到早上醒來抱怨腰痠背痛。」

    **_那太傻了。_** 一個聲音嘲笑迪克，可沃利沒有嘲笑他，他只是在迪克說話時，認真地聽他說。

    「我喜歡，迪克。」沃利細語，語氣柔和，隨即興奮地說「你看，我們的幻想可以編寫成一個屬於我們的故事了。」

    「是啊。」

    「我們只—只需要…完成它…」沃利連連打了哈欠「規劃一下，制定個表訂日期，然後我們就能好整以暇得讓它成真。」

    「我以為你討厭計畫人生，你說那是只有超完美主義的人才會做的，而你是個冒險家。」

    「如果是規劃有你的人生，我不介意。」沃利笑道「想想看，我跟你的未來是這樣，那不是很美好嗎？我認為那很好，我們可以在選在巴黎的教堂，用得勝大一點—不過同居的話，我們該好好討論下要住哪裡，很明顯得你不會離開布魯德海文，不然我過來也行，距離對我而言一直都不是問題。」

    他的語氣太過熱情，好像那已經實現了。

    那太傻了，迪克的每一個理智都在告訴他那遙不可及，除非他放棄守住他設下的線—意味著讓危險進入，代表更多的威脅。可跟沃利一起傻下去，有什麼不可？

    「會實現的。」沃利堅毅地說，像是一個承諾。

    迪克有一搭沒一搭地附和他，但沒有太過投入，直到沃利終於沉沉睡去。

    他看著沃利的睡臉，良久都沒有移開視線，聽著沃利規律的呼吸聲，漸漸地閉上眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     那一年，他十七歲，迪克十五歲。

     沃利緊張地調整自己的領帶—愚蠢的領帶，為什麼他會覺得在這麼重要的日子戴領帶是個好主意？他注意到自己的西裝外套下襬有一個摺痕，他趕緊拉平衣襬。

    今天的日子絕對不能搞砸。

    他感覺胃裡的漢堡在陣陣作祟，令他反胃。為什麼他要吃下那個漢堡？

    **_這只是小羅—迪克，我的超級好兄弟，男朋友，沒什麼好怕的。_** 沃利安撫自己。 ** _何況，他不會拒絕我的。_**

**_他不會。_ **

    「夥計，你是要趕著去參加舞會嗎？」迪克的笑聲出現在他附近。

    迪克臉上是他那招牌的笑容，以及那討厭、該死的墨鏡—當然了—他一身簡單的服飾搭配，像他往常一樣，只有帽T與牛仔褲，揹著背包。與沃利特意打扮的模樣成鮮明的對比。

    沃利又拉了他的領帶。

    「說真的，你沒事穿這麼正式幹嘛？我們不會是要去舞會或高級餐廳的地方吧？我除了羅賓制服沒帶其他服裝了。順帶問一下，這些都你自己搭配的？」迪克指指沃利。

    「嗨，迪克。」沃利緊張地微笑。該死，這個笑容一點都不迷人，也不帥氣。過了一、兩秒才意識到他還沒回答迪克「不是舞會，也不是餐廳，是—呃，你等下就會知道了。然後…對，不過我有向巴里叔叔問了一點意見。」

    「哼嗯—」迪克意味深長地發出長哼「不錯。」

    沃利緊張地笑了，聲音有些破音。起碼他的服裝看起來是合格了。

    「可惜……」迪克惋嘆道。

    沃利的笑容僵住，身體立刻緊繃起來。然而，迪克只是張望了四周，然後靠近沃利，伸出手幫他的領帶打好。

    「好了，這樣就完美了。」迪克微笑。

    「…謝了。」沃利尷尬地說，抓著領結的地方「我們—先散步一下吧。」

    廣場的人太多了，人群來來去去，只要有不尋常的舉動出現，肯定會招來目光，絕對不是個好地方，而且，他也不想在眾人面前做這種事。必須到他預想的指定地點。

    迪克聳肩，跟著沃利的腳步漫步。沃利照他計畫的開了幾個話題—這麼說很奇怪，因為跟迪克聊天從不需要計劃—詢問了迪克的近狀，討論隊伍的狀況，聊聊他們朋友的八卦，偶爾賣弄下他的幽默感。到目前為止，都很順利，除了那驅散不了的緊張。

    沃利選定的地方是在一個寧靜的地方，由於公園非常的裡面，需要繞過很多路才能找到，所以鮮少人來。樹木參差不齊地豎立在啡棕色的草皮，秋天女神的到來使得紅色、棕色、暗綠色的葉子散落在地，掩蓋住馬路的色彩，宛如一個巨大的地毯。這個地方是他之前無意間發現的，他一看到這裡，馬上就決定這裡成為最佳的地點。

    他們走到了被樹葉佔滿的長椅。

    「所以，究竟怎麼了？」迪克亮出他的手機，螢幕上是一封簡訊，來自於沃利，內容寫著“緊急事件，二號老地方”「別告訴我你只是想秀這一套西裝服，我可是為了來找你而翹了布魯斯要我參加的慈善晚會—雖然就某種程度你是拯救我被一連串無聊折磨至死的命運，我還應該感謝你。」

    「我—呃…你能先坐下嗎？」

    迪克挑高眉頭，但還是坐了下來。沃利看著迪克坐下，每一個細小的動作都看得仔細。他吞了口水，心跳聲已經大到他聽得見。

    「你不坐？」迪克問。

    「要！」他喊出聲「我是說—好。」

    他身體僵硬得坐下來，四肢彷彿不像他自己的。他坐下來時，發現坐得太近，跟迪克幾乎貼在一起。

    該死。這樣他要怎麼拿出口袋的東西？他應該要保持一點距離，而且他應該要坐在迪克的右邊！在不被迪克注意的情況下，他挪動位置。

    等到他終於挪動到他滿意的位置—雖然他還是在迪克左邊，不過不管了—他望向迪克，只見對方一臉富饒興味的模樣。

    「什麼都別說。」沃利先發制人。

    迪克的笑容更大了。

    「如果你停止那麼詭異，我就不說。」迪克說「所以…你的—“前置作業”好了嗎？」

    **_我真恨他這麼做。_** 沃利想要噘嘴，但那一點都不帥！所以他忍住。他嚴肅地凝視迪克，一手摸進他的口袋。

    迪克的眼—喔不，這太不對了。為什麼他要看著迪克的墨鏡做這種事？他又不是愛上墨鏡。

    「迪克，你能先拿下墨鏡嗎？」沃利說。

    「為什麼？」

    「因為我討厭你的墨鏡。」

    他看得出來迪克很想反駁他，不過在短暫地沉默後，迪克將墨鏡拿下來，將他透徹的天藍色—他最愛的—眼眸露了出來。

    這就對了。

    「我在想—我想了很久，我們已經在一起很久了，而我也非常確定我要的人就是你，所以—」沃利摸到了硬質的正方物品，抓緊它，像是祈禱般，然後拿出來。

    那是一個裝飾簡約的暗藍色盒子，它很小，但對沃利來說分量很重，遠遠超過它本來該有的重量。

    迪克詫異地微微睜大眼睛，安靜地從沃利手中接過來，他動作輕柔地打開盒子。小小的盒子裡，是一枚簡樸的銀色戒指，不是鑽石，不是金子，只是純銀的戒指，在內環處刻著“永誌不忘”。

    「我知道我們還不能結婚，但是…」沃利慌張地想要解釋「我只是—呃，也不能這麼說，如果我們到了愛澤西還是可以…可你一定會雞哩瓜拉說一堆“我們不可以”的廢話，所以還是沒有差—我的意思是說不管怎麼樣，我們都還不可能結婚，可是我想—我想要跟你—我是說，這更像是預定，之類的？」

    迪克將戒指拿起來，放在陽光底下，看著它在陽光底下反射出的閃光，眼睛沒有一絲笑意。他一直看著它，像把玩般微微晃動它。

    沃利快瘋了。

    **_拜託說我願意拜託說我願意拜託說我願意拜託說我願意—_**

    然後，迪克將戒指放下，小心地放回盒子裡。沃利注視著對方的一舉一動，感覺他的肚子緊張到要昏厥。

    「我本來打算之後再給你。」迪克呢喃道，另一隻手摸索進背包。

    「呃？」

    過了一會，迪克似乎終於找到他想要的東西，他慢慢地將手從背包裡拿出來，他握著拳，在沃利面前鬆開了手。在他的掌心之中，是一個銀色的戒指，跟沃利給迪克的戒指是同一款式。

    「我還沒找到適合的盒子。」迪克有些不滿地說「原本想找到適合的盒子再給你。」

    沃利傻了好幾秒才會意過來，忽然間墊在他肚子裡的那份重量舜然消逝，相反的，一股油然而生的快樂充斥著他的全身。他笑了出來。

    「夥計—」沃利大笑，笑得停不下來「夥計。」

    「這有這麼好笑？」迪克對於沃利的反應顯然覺得太誇張「我越來越稿不懂你的笑點。」

    沃利搖頭，還是在笑。

    「夥計，我買了兩個戒指，你也買了兩個戒指，我們還買一模一樣的款式，等於我們一共有四個同款戒指了。」

    迪克還是不覺得那好笑，用“你果然很奇怪”的眼神看著他，但沃利不管，他太開心了，只想向全世界昭告他的快樂。

    他吻上迪克。

    **_就是迪克了。_** 沃利想。 ** _這就是我想要走到最後的人，我的。_** 不論未來發生什麼事，他們肯定都能永遠走下去。

    「所以—預定，對吧？」沃利咧嘴而笑。

    「是啊。」迪克對著他露出一個燦爛的笑容「這是預定。」

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克醒來時，首先感覺到的是椎心刺骨的疼痛，從四面八方而來，像一道閃電打在他身上。

    他就躺在床上，等待他適應疼痛，同時昏昏沉沉的大腦還在為那個疼痛感到困惑。他不是沒有經歷這種痛，他經歷過比這更糟的，但睡意凌駕了他的大腦，讓他花了好長一段時間才弄懂他的疼痛來自哪裡。

    他將手往旁邊一摸，沃利不在那。那倒不意外。

    再過了一會，疼痛感消卻了些後，他坐起來，在一旁的空位看到一張紙，他拿起來。

    “ _別醒來！不然就躺回去睡！馬上回來。我叫你甜心的話，你會不會生氣啊？糟糕，我剛才說了甜心嗎？_

_為什麼我全身上下都痠得要死？不知道為什麼，你想會不會是我昨天當快遞小弟的原因了？”_

 他看著沃利那潦草的字跡，不自覺得淺笑，沃利有那種讓人覺得一切都很美好的魔法。疲憊、疼痛神奇地減去不少。

    他轉動下半身，將腳放到了地面上，但沒有站起來，思考他該去找沃利，還是等待沃利回來。

    不等他得出答案，他聽見房間外大門開鎖的聲音，緊接著是大門敞開、關起的聲響。沒多久，沃利打開房間的門，一看到迪克就露出笑容，手中抱著兩袋紙袋。

    「你去買早餐了？」迪克問。

    「沒錯，因為某人昨晚說得一副他醒來時就該有早餐吃的樣子。」沃利走進他，從袋子裡拿出一個紙杯。

    迪克接過杯子，掀開杯蓋，發現裡面不是他預期看見的顏色。

    「我的咖啡去哪了？」迪克挑起一邊的眉，將杯蓋蓋了回去。

    「你喝太多咖啡了，我帶給你比較健康的東西。」

    「我要咖啡。」迪克埋怨。

    沃利大笑。

    「夥計，你剛醒來時超級孩子氣，就好像萬聖節吃不到糖的小孩一樣。我會記得那點。」沃利笑道。

    迪克翻了翻白眼，起碼他不是那個二十四小時都很孩子氣的那個。他掀開杯蓋，啜了口茶。很好，沃利再一次地向他證明，所謂健康、營養的東西就是難吃、噁心的混合物。

    「你還好嗎？」沃利問，他常會在他們做愛的隔天這麼問。作為一個神速者，他似乎永遠無法拿捏一般人復活的速度。

    「很好，還有點痠，但很好。」

    「我晚上不用打工，可以幫你巡下布魯德海文。」

    「不用。」

    「嗚嗯—你的損失。」

    沃利也不堅持，來到了迪克旁邊，在一旁坐下，迫不急待地將他的早餐從紙袋拿出來一個個攤在他的腿上，迪克放下自己的杯子，幫沃利把他杯子的杯蓋打開，再還給對方。沃利拿出三明治給迪克。

    迪克接過三明治，但沒有吃，想了一下，他開口。

    「我考慮了你的話。」迪克說「關於向隊友公開我們的秘密。」

    「嗯—」沃利發出長音，表示他正聽著。

    「我還是覺得那有太多風險，不是個很明智的選擇，不過—」他在沃利張口要反駁他時，加強了“不過”兩個字的語氣「我同意你的看法。」

    「真的？」

    「嗯。」

    「怎麼忽然改變主意了？」沃利問。

    「昨晚，我想起了很多事。」迪克說「那一天，我聽著通訊器傳來巴里與巴特呼喚你的名字，我卻什麼也無法做，滿腦子想著你會死，我要失去你了，然後，你沒死，你撐過下來了。不只是那一次，還有好幾次，我以為你會—可最後那都沒發生。你本來可能會—可是你沒有，而我—」

    迪克越說越亂，他注意到了，忍不住笑出來。

    「老天，我不知道我在說什麼。」迪克揉著太陽穴「我也不知道，我可能只是想我們的工作的風險注定需要承擔些什麼，而你就是這樣的人吧。」

    「這麼害怕失去我？」沃利帶著玩笑口吻說。

    「我是害怕，沃。」

    沃利的笑容不見了。

    「我們的工作太多風險，這幾年我們失去了太多，我只是想—」

    「我愛你。」沃利忽然說，打斷了迪克。

    沃利扔下他的漢堡，將手輕輕地貼上迪克的額頭，另一隻手握住迪克的手。

    「迪克，我愛你。」

    他的語氣輕盈，柔和的宛如從天降下的光，溫暖而和煦。沃利重複著那些字眼，像是要把那句話深深地刻進迪克的靈魂般。

    **_我愛你。_** 他閉上眼，去感受沃利那句話的力量。

    他睜開眼，對上了沃利那如同翡翠般閃耀的雙眼，在那眼底看見了堅定，以及暗藏在那底下的一絲恐懼。

    或許他們倆個都需要。

    迪克將他們兩個的手牽起來，食指交扣，緩慢地舉起來，在沃利的手背上留下淺淺一吻。

    「我愛你。」迪克說，投入在那股力量之中。

    **_我們一同變老，成為兩個固執的老頭子，嘲笑彼此的年紀。_** 迪克想，試圖去想像那個畫面。

    沃利移開了他的手，轉而將額頭靠在迪克的額頭上，另一隻手仍然緊緊握住彼此。

    **_住在一間小小的房子，從本來只有幾樣的家具，慢慢堆積著許許多多的回憶。我們一起歡笑，怒視著對方，一同哀傷。_**

**_我們靠著彼此，坐在小小的沙發上，沃利會在他腿上放滿所有的食物。我們牽著手，走在路上，扶持著彼此。_ **

    那個畫面裡，他們兩個都在笑，擁有幸福的世界，他終於在那張臉上看見了他跟沃利。迪克再次閉上了眼，不知道沃利是否也看見了那個畫面。

    就這樣，他們過了很久都沒有移動，維持這樣的姿勢，閉上了眼，任由沉默凍結了空氣，唯一的跳動是他們的心跳。

    然後，沃利的肚子發出聲音，徹底地破壞一切。迪克忍不住噗哧一笑。

    「幹嘛？我已經很久沒吃東西了。」沃利為自己的肚子辯護道「我早就說你應該放一些零食在附近了。」

    「這麼說我放在床頭上的洋芋片是自己憑空消失的？」

    「是啊，它受不了待在陰暗的地方，趕緊跑了，我們最好去弄個懸賞單還是尋人啟事什麼的。」沃利放開迪克，拿起他放置一旁漢堡，大大的咬下一口「那麼，我們什麼時候要告訴他們？」

    「等到我們兩個都準備好。」

    「我準備好了—早就準備好了。」沃利很快地說「你呢？」

    迪克沉默許久，最終給出答案。

    「我也是。」

 

 

 

   

_愛比殺人重罪更難隱藏_

_愛情的黑夜有中午的陽光。_

_愛的力量是和平_

_從不顧理性_

_成規和榮辱_

_它能使一切恐懼_

_震驚和痛苦在身受時化作甜蜜_

_愛情是一朵生長在絕崖邊緣的花_

_要想採摘它必須有勇氣_

 

 


End file.
